Mr. Chapin's US History Wiki
Introduction Background The First Great Awakening began in the 1730s. It resulted from powerful preaching that gave listeners a sense of deep personal revelation of their need of salvation, the salvation lied in Jesus Christ. It was the first revival movement and inspired many religious revolutions. Nineteenth century America was a complicated society of Protestant sects and denominations, with different practices and doctrines. Almost all of these bodies had a deep evangelical emphasis in common. Nineteenth century that a particular style of evangelicalism became the dominant form of spiritual expression (Scott Par1). '' As Charles Grandison Finney, the leading evangelical of mid-nineteenth century America, put it: "religion is the work of man, it is something for man to do." This evangelical activism involved an important doctrinal shift away from the Calvinist orientation that had dominated most of eighteenth-century American Christianity(Scott Par1&2). Eighteenth-century Calvinists had stressed the nature of humans and the incapacity to overcome this nature without the direct action of the Holy Spirit. Nineteenth-century evangelicals focused on sin as human action. Bill of Rights Amendment I Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. http://www.bonzerwolf.com/today/2013/5/6/stand-and-fight-for-the-bill-of-rights.html---------------> Amendment II A well-regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. Amendment III No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Amendment IV The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment V No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment VI In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defense. Amendment VII In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the United States, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment VIII Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment IX The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Amendment X The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the States, are reserved to the States respectively, or to the people. http://www.archives.gov/exhibits/charters/constitution_amendments_11-27.html Women In the 20s and 30s of the eighteenth century, women had no right and was ignored by the society. They had limited chances for education. They were considered mentally and physically inferior to men. “THERE is an American lady living at Hartford, in Connecticut, whom the United States has permitted to be robbed by foreigners of $200,000. Her name is Harriet Beecher Stowe. By no disloyal act has she or her family forfeited their right to the protection of the government of the United States. She pays her taxes, keeps the peace, and earns her livelihood by honest industry; she has reared children for the service of the Commonwealth; she was warm and active for her country when many around her were cold or hostile;—in a word, she is a good citizen ''(Unsigned The Atlantic Monthly Par1).” In the mid 50s, however, women began to fight for their rights, especially the right to vote. The Second Great Awakening generated the battle for women. It challenged women’s traditional roles in religion. Women sometimes based their belief on God when they are battling for their rights. Susan B. Anthony and Elizabeth Cady Stanton were the leaders of the Women’s Rights Movement. The National Woman Suffrage Association was formed achieve rights for women to vote. By fighting against injustice, publishing articles, they were able to make accomplishments that seemed impossible by women. Both white and black women were in this movement. Sojourner Truth was a great example. She was a speaker for both abolitionism and women’s rights. “Then that little man in black there, he says women can't have as much rights as men, 'cause Christ wasn't a woman! Where did your Christ come from? Where did your Christ come from? From God and a woman! Man had nothing to do with Him. If the first woman God ever made was strong enough to turn the world upside down all alone, these women together ought to be able to turn it back , and get it right side up again! And now they is asking to do it, the men better let them (Truth Par4).” The Temperance Movement American Temperance Society was established by mostly women in the 1820s. They wanted to discourage people from spending their wages on alcohol and their spare time in saloons. The movement mostly targeted men who were the worst offenders. The women gained fame for their aggressive approach to their work.The Temperance movement was effective; the national consumption of alcohol was dropping. The Eighteenth Amendment was popularly called “Prohibition” becausethe sale of alcohols was prohibited (Muntone Par5-6)." Slavery and The Abolitionist Movement The abolitionists were mostly motivated by religious beliefs. Quakers, as religious dissenters, believed in equality.The Pennsylvania Quakers had always spoken out against slavery; prominent Pennsylvanian Benjamin Franklin had founded the first antislavery society in North America (Muntone Par 7). Most African Americans did not want to go back to Africa. They wantes freedom and equality; they wanted to be treated as free citizens of the United States, with same rights as white people. When the U.S. Constitution was first written, it had no specific focuses on slavery. But he Constitution prohibited imports of slaves in 1808. "Uncle Tom's Cabin" was published in 1852. This is a tale of the effects of slavery in America. Harriet Beecher Stowe captures the theme of the abolitionists by captivating s the story of a black male slave who prefer dying to dishonoring his heavenly master, God Himself. He is a Christian, and he influences the lives around him positively. Here is a quote from the book: "Don't you know a slave can't be married? There is no law in this country for that; I can't hold you for my wife, if he chooses to part us. That's why I wish I'd never seen you, – why I wish I'd never been born; it would have been better for us both, – it would have been better for this poor child if he had never been born. All this may happen to him yet!" "O, but master is so kind!" "Yes, but who knows? – he may die – and then he may be sold to nobody knows who. What pleasure is it that he is handsome, and smart, and bright? I tell you, Eliza, that a sword will pierce through your soul for every good and pleasant thing your child is or has; it will make him worth too much for you to keep." The words smote heavily on Eliza's heart; the vision of the trader came before her eyes, and, as if some one had struck her a deadly blow, she turned pale and gasped for breath. (Stowe 34-37)” Abolition was achieved when the 13th Amendment of the Constitution was ratified on December 18, 1865, It ended slavery in the United States in name. But it increased concern over slavery, which eventually led to the Civil War. Impact of The Second Great Awakening The revivals delivered an emphasis on personal salvation, an emotional response to God, and faith by individuals. It built a connection between God and individual, it increased church memberships and people’s interests in missionary works. It made religion more personal and emotional. It’s obvious that Black population benefited directly from the revivals, black men and women gained certain rights that they would not have before from the Abolitionist Movement.The spread of these revivals movements also gave women with unprecedented rights for voting and opportunities for social events. Generally, the Second Great Awakening had a profound impact on American History. It brought positive outcomes to people’s life, including blacks and women. It inspired people to abandon slavery. It led people to a emotional connection with God. Most importantly, the growing differences within american protestants reflected the growth and diversity of an expanding nation. Resources *US History, Religious Transformation and the Second Great Awakening http://www.ushistory.org/us/22c.asp *Unsigned, International Copyright, The Atlantic Monthly, Boston: October 1867 http://utc.iath.virginia.edu/articles/n2ar31nt.html *Truth, Sojourner (1797-1883), Ain't I A Woman? December 1851, Delivered 1851, Women's Convention, Akron, Ohio http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/mod/sojtruth-woman.asp *Muntone, Stephanie, The Second Great Awakening,McGraw-Hill Professional, Feb 4, 2012 http://www.education.com/study-help/article/us-history-religion-reform-second-great-awakening/ *Scott, Donald, Evangelicalism, Revivalism, and the Second Great Awakening,Queens College / City University of New York, National Humanities Center, http://nationalhumanitiescenter.org/tserve/nineteen/nkeyinfo/nevanrev.htm *Lee, Jesse, “The Meeting Continued All Night, Both by the White & Black People”: Georgia Camp Meeting, 1807, A Documentary History of American Industrial Society: Plantation and Frontier (Cleveland: A.H. Clark, 1910), vol. 2, 284–86 *Stowe, Harriet, Uncle Tom’s Cabin,The National Era, 1852 Category:Browse